


Цирк на выезде

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Casual, Established Relationship, Irony, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неразлучная парочка ведёт себя непотребным образом, Соларион пытается призвать их к порядку, а застенчивому Каррасу остаётся только краснеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цирк на выезде

— Слезь с моих волос, пнище!  
Каррас вздохнул и с видом узника, обречённого на неминуемую и мучительную казнь, перевернул страницу. Он честно постарался углубиться в изучение древнего тома и не прислушиваться к голосам на заднем плане. И не оборачиваться. Ни в коем случае не оборачиваться. Пусть думают, что он ушёл в себя и не вернётся.  
— Отрастил себе лохмы как у девицы, — послышался в ответ голос Фосса, явно наслаждавшегося происходящим. — Косы можно заплетать.  
— На себя посмотри, пенёк! — фыркнул Зид. — Нажрал мяса, на койке даже поперёк не помещаешься.  
«Очередной цикл на «Святой Неварре» объявлен начавшимся», — с тоской подумал Каррас. Омни с Призраком благополучно выспались и перешли к следующей фазе общения, выражавшейся в приятной беседе.  
— Вы оба не помещаетесь на койке, — донёсся спокойный голос Игнацио Солариона. — Потому что ложе рассчитано на одного, а вы улеглись на него вдвоём. Хотя максимальная нагрузка на опорную конструкцию…  
— Ооо, очнулся, — простонал Зид. — Что бы мы делали-то без твоей ценной информации, а? Слушай, Пророк, неужели все Ультрамарины такие зануды?  
— Не смей называть меня так, — отчеканил Соларион.  
— Как именно называть, занудой? Ты ещё на сундук инструкцию прочитай, узнаешь, в какую сторону крышку открывать!  
— Да ладно тебе, Пророк, — дружелюбно перебил друга Фосс. — Я уж укрепил эту штуку, а то она бы ещё вчера грохнулась, когда…  
Каррас почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. Какие бы отношения ни связывали Призраков Смерти внутри ордена, это никогда не выглядело так… откровенно. Он смутно подозревал, что и Гвардия Ворона едва ли позволяет себе подобные демонстрации. Однако Зифер Зид плевать хотел на приличия.  
А сыны Дорна, похоже, вообще ничего не стеснялись.  
Бедный, бедный Соларион, который ещё не понимал, во что он влез…  
— Альфа! — окликнул Карраса «бедный» Ультрамарин. — Ты следишь за тем, каким развратом занимается твой отряд?!  
— А что, они неправильно придаются разврату? — машинально отозвался Каррас, до последнего силясь изобразить непричастность. — Не беспокойся, я обязательно приму меры.  
— Пророк сейчас нам даже процитирует соответствующую главу Кодекса, — охотно согласился Омни. — Правда, Призрак? Там ведь про это есть?  
— Не помню, — судя по предшествовавшему звуку, Зид широко зевнул. — Даже если и есть, то Кодексу в этом разделе ощутимо недостаёт картинок…  
Аура Солариона, и без того порядочно выведенного из себя, теперь просто фонила гневом. Через мгновение раздался звук, напоминающий удар, а в следующий миг мимо промелькнула размытая тень.  
Каррас, забыв про книгу, уставился на Зида, одетого только в чувство собственного достоинства.  
— Грамотей, кажется, наш блюститель нравов собирается меня убить, — трагическим шёпотом сообщил Гвардеец Ворона, не забывая театрально заламывать руки и закатывать глаза, чтобы подчеркнуть якобы охвативший его ужас. — Что делать?  
— Атакуй, отступи и снова атакуй, — пошутил Каррас.  
— И ты туда же! — всплеснул руками Зид.  
— Полагаю, ты нанёс ему оскорбление, — сдерживая смех, пояснил Призрак Смерти. — По крайней мере, он так считает. Так как я не могу позволить вам драться в нынешней ситуации, попробуй извиниться перед ним. Возможно, это поможет.  
— Извиниться? — озадаченно повторил Зид. — За что?  
И тут же снова прыгнул в сторону, уходя подальше от Солариона. Только мелькнула алебастровая задница с тонким росчерком старого шрама на левой ягодице.  
«Нет уж, хватит», — одёрнул себя Каррас. Какое ему, в конце концов, было дело до филейной части Зида? Пусть уж Омни следит за тем, перед кем безрассудный Призрак ею крутит.  
— Слушай, Пророк, он правда ничего такого в виду не имел, — прогудел Фосс, появляясь в кадре. — Достаточно там картинок…  
В отличие от Призрака, Имперский Кулак по крайней мере удосужился прикрыться набедренной повязкой, которая, впрочем, подчёркивала больше, чем скрывала.  
— Омни, прикрой меня! — заорал Зид, одним прыжком оказываясь за спиной своего друга.  
Теперь Фосс действительно прикрывал его, причём буквально — заслонял своим телом от нескромных взглядов. В ширину за его спиной укрылась бы пара-тройка таких Зидов, но не в высоту. С тем же успехом Гвардеец Ворона мог прятаться за табуреткой.  
Соларион стремительно направился к этой странной паре.  
— Полегче, Пророк, — произнёс Омни, вытягивая вперёд обе руки, на которых выпирали гипертрофированные бугры мышц. — Ты же не нападёшь на него в таком виде.  
— А почему бы нет? — фыркнул Зид. — Представь, как будет записан среди прочих его деяний сей великий подвиг! Шлёпнул по голой заднице самого Зифера Зида, подумать только!  
— Два придурка, — буркнул Соларион, останавливаясь. Он уже успел остыть. — Каррас, ради Терры, сделай с ними что-нибудь! Они так и будут ходить голые?  
В такой отчаянной просьбе Каррас не мог ему отказать, но всё же не удержался от замечания:  
— Ты же сам выгнал их из постели. Там их костюмы были вполне уместны.  
Ультрамарин чуть не задохнулся от праведного возмущения.  
— Это, по-твоему, уместно?!  
— М-м… Возможно, это было немного чересчур, — признал Каррас. — Омни, Призрак, наденьте на себя что-нибудь. Вы смущаете нашего товарища.  
— Грамотей, но мы же ещё не закончили! — застонал расстроенный Зид. — Ты же не заставишь нас делать это в доспехах?  
Каррас нервно сглотнул. Его слишком богатое воображение мгновенно нарисовало соответствующую сцену.  
— Пожалуй, нет, — согласился он. — Ладно, у вас есть ещё полчаса.  
Гвардеец Ворона издал победный клич и от души хлопнул Имперского Кулака по плечу.  
— Омни, как насчёт ещё захода?  
— Как насчёт двух? — ухмыльнулся тот.  
Зид счастливо рассмеялся.  
— Придётся тебе поживее шевелить булками, пнище!  
Каррас тяжело вздохнул, провожая их взглядом.  
— Закройтесь как следует! — крикнул он им вслед.  
Соларион смотрел на Призрака Смерти с плохо скрываемым раздражением.  
— Как я и говорил, они совершенно отбились от рук, — прошипел он. — Если бы командовать поставили меня…  
«Ты бы уже занудил всех насмерть», — подумал Каррас, радуясь, что Ультрамарин не может прочитать его мысли.


End file.
